El siguiente paso: Preparación
by Chiguilihuili
Summary: Después de que perdiera en la Liga Unova, Ash Kétchum, conoce un tipo que le proporcionara un "milagro." No se sabe exactamente si algo bueno o malo. Quizás hubo o hayan soldadas caídas, bueno el punto es que... Ash tendrá que elegir uno de tres caminos... Ser Maestro Pokémon... Encontrar lo que ha perdido... O... Madurar.


— **La actitud de Ash y de los demás cambian debido a la situación presente, si no te gusta las personalidades modificadas, te recomiendo que vayas a ver otro Fic, si es lo contrario, disfrútalo leyendo, Gracias. —**

— **_¡AQUÍ YO!, ¿ALLÁ QUIÉN_** —

 ** _Esto No Es Fácil._**

Nivel motivacional de esta historia: **100%** Ya tendrán una noción si llega a **0%**

 ** _TODO BASADO AL POKÉMON NO FUE CREADO POR MÍ, ÓSEA LOS PERSONAJES Y POKÉMON… ES DEL CREADOR SATOSHI TAJIRI…_**

— Dialogo. — Humano.

— "Dialogo."— Mente o pensamiento, o puede ser una suposición o sarcasmo.

— (Dialogo.) — Pokémon o puedo ser una interacción.

— %Dialogo. %— Cita o frase creada por una persona famosa.

Este pequeño significa un resumen o un dato.

/Flashback/ Se hace un recuerdo de antes.

Dialogo. _ Un adelanto del Espacio y/o Tiempo.

— **Dialogo.** — Una palabra, frases que revela un futuro en la historia o Movimientos Pokémon.

— _Dialogo._ — Aparecerán cuando tengan un sueño despierto o dormido.

Un entrenador Pokémon acabó de perder la liga Unova, el resultado fue tan ridículo para él, perdió contra un novato, donde un Riolu había evolucionado al último momento. Lucario. El Pokémon de tipo Lucha/Acero. El perdedor no es nada más y nada menos que Ash Kétchum.

— ¡Quiero más! — Grita Ash tomando una bebida rosa.

— (¡Pikachu!) —

— ¡Joven… ya es la octava! — Insiste una persona cerca de donde esta Ash. — ¡Y tu Pokémon ya no podrá resistir más!

Ash venía acompañado de su primera inicial Pokémon, compañero, mejor amigo, hermano. Un Ratón eléctrico de color amarillo. Pikachu, si el mismísimo, amante del Kétchup y con un orgullo de no entrar a su Pokébola respectiva. Bueno el caso es, Ash y su Pikachu están en Ciudad Verde sentados en una de las sillas de un bar. Se desquitan sobre bebidas y botanas, no querían llegar a casa por esta derrota amarga, aunque al principio ellos agradecieron por la batalla, yéndose de la Región Unova, claro, Iris, Cilan y Alexa viajaron él a Kanto, obviamente, diferentes destinos. Alexa dijo que vera el Museo de la Ciencia de Ciudad Plateada, entrevistar y hacer tomas. Mientras que Ash continuaría sin ella, ya que le aburre esas cosas de historia. Durante su camino pensó en varias cosas. _

— _¿Cómo pude perder contra un novato?_ —

— _¿De verdad, si sigo así, me convertiré en Maestro Pokémon?_ —

— _¿Qué tal si dejo esto, podré hacer algo productivo en mi vida?_ —

Una lluvia de ideas se pasaba por la cabeza del entrenador, de repente miro carteles de un nuevo puesto en la Ciudad Verde, un bar.

— ¡Que quiero más! — Exclama Ash golpeando la barra de concreto...— Ay... yayayaya… Ay...— El chico se soba sus manos.

— ¡Usted no está bien!… ¿De acuerdo?… Voy a llamar la oficial Jenny. — Amenaza el cantinero. Él sostiene un teléfono en su mano derecha.

— ¡Espere!… (Hip)… solamente una más y ya...— Tratando de negociar con la persona.

— ¡Solo esta y ya… no siempre en la vida va tomar Yogurt y su Pikachu tampoco Cátsup…! — Menciona la persona buscando más bebidas…

— Oíste Pika… (Hip)… Chu...— Se alegra el chico de ojos color caramelo.

— (¡Pikachu!) — Contesta el ratón amarillo.

En eso un señor alto, se sienta a lado de Ash, ese señor tiene de vestimenta, algo gótico, lleva un sombrero, lentes, traje, una capa y botas negras, prácticamente todo de negro… Por último, pero menos importante, un collar con forma de Pokébola en color; rojo, blanco y azul.

— Quiero lo que pidió también el chico...— Dice en voz aterradora.

— … … … … … ...— Se va algo desconcertado el cantinero, sin embargo, el cliente siempre tiene la razón, así que se va para buscar las bebidas.

— "Esto es incómodo…" — Piensa Ash con nervios.

—… … … … … ...— Así pasaron 15 segundos. Hasta que…

— Una orden de Yogurt… para ti y usted… Pikachu… espero que sea la última. — Después de que dijo eso, el cantinero se retira para dejarlos solos.

— Toma. — Dice Ash sirviéndole a Pikachu poco más de Cátsup.

— (Pika pi.) — Le sonríe Pikachu a su entrenador.

— Enserio hijo, tiene que dejar eso. — Dice el señor gótico.

— Usted no me manda (Hip) ni que fuera mi padre. — Expresa Ash para verlo unos momentos a la cara, pero eso no inmuto al tipo rudo.

— Lo se… eso lo se… pero no se debe desquitar con yogurt de fresa y ese pequeño amigo bebiendo de más, puede recibir una enfermedad. — Se preocupa el misterioso personaje.

— ¡Mi enfermedad es no ganar ninguna liga! —Responde Ash ya cansado y sacando también lágrimas en sus ojos acaramelados

—… ... … … … …—Un silencio se hizo presente después de lo que dijo, algunas o varias personas prestaban atención después de lo que grito, sin embargo, el señor se puso a pensar un momento.

— N-N-No puedo ganar ninguna liga… ya llevo (Hip) 5 ligas y no hay resultado de (Hip) haya mejorado…—Decía Ash con suma tristeza, en eso Pikachu dejo de tomar Cátsup y se fue a consolar a su entrenador. — ¿Q-Q-Que pasa Pikachu? — Ya que subió en el hombro derecho de Ash.

— (Pika…) — Susurra Pikachu quitándole las lágrimas.

— M-M-Mejor vámonos (Hip) Pikachu… Mamá nos estará esperando para ir a casa. —En eso se levanta de su asiento, pero fue detenido en brazo izquierdo, el causante es el señor gótico. — ¡¿Qué es lo que quiere?! —Dice algo alterado Ash.

— Te puedo ayudar en ese problema… —Sin voltearlo a ver y toma un sorbo de Yogurt.

— Hay si como no. — Creyendo no creerle nada. —Como si tuviera una especie de medicina o pastilla. — Se burla Ash bailando como estúpido.

— De hecho, si, si lo hay…—El señor busca algo con la mano derecha dentro de su traje. — Sé que la puse en alguna parte. — Aún busca. Busco y busco hasta que recordó que tenía un frasco en su bolsillo izquierdo. — ¿Puedes sacarlo de mi bolsillo? — Ash seguía bailando, no solo, también su Pokémon bailaba con él. Hasta que paro en seco y contesta.

— Mmm ya que (Hip)… espero que valga la pena… porque (Hip)… necesito llegar temprano a casa. —Luego de eso, se soltó y busco por su bolsillo. — ¡Whoa! —Grita Ash con sarcasmo a ver el frasco con algo verde adentro…— ¿Es licuado de brócoli o qué? — Mueve el frasco, le repugna el color verde.

— Vamos a fuera… y te explicare todo. — Menciona el gótico, para que luego salgan del bar. No si antes de pagar al cantinero, pero lo bueno que el gótico fue amable pago por las bebidas de Ash y Pikachu. Ahorita se ubican enfrente del Centro Pokémon. — Mira bébetelo. —Y lo dice sin rodeos.

— ¿Estas… loco (Hip)?... no sé qué me estás dando… mi mamá me dijo que no hablara… (Hip) con extraños…— Y alza las manos.

— (Chu.) — Expresa Pikachu señalando a Ash. Dando entender que afirma lo que dijo su entrenador. Pero lo raro de él, es que tiene la cara muy roja.

—… … … … …—Sin embargo, el señor tiene una vena palpitando en su frente. — Miren este es una bebida… puede que sepa y se vea algo horrible… pero les aseguro que esto da milagros inesperados…— Y le da 2 frascos a Ash y Pikachu. Mientras que él se voltea de espalda.

— Aja… y yo soy el **campeón** (Hip) **de** **los** **campeones**. —Dice Ash nuevamente burlándose del tipo.

— Con esa actitud vas a ser un perdedor…—Suspira resentido el señor.

— ¡C-C-Como me dijiste! —Ahora si se enojó Ash.

— ¡Eres un perdedor…! — Exclama y expresa a Ash, dándole coraje suficiente para tomar esa sustancia.

— ¡Así! —Y empieza a tomarlo junto con Pikachu.

— No tomen mucho, solo un sorbo. — Lo mira de nuevo a Ash. — ¡Les estoy diciendo que tomen poco! — Alzan más sus caras para tomárselos de golpe. — ¡IDIOTAS! — Señala el personaje que tiene un collar de forma de Pokébola a los dos, Ash y Pikachu.

— ¿Decías? — Termina de tomarse todo el frasco, aunque el sabor le hizo hacer muecas de desagrado, igualmente va para Pikachu. — No te muevas…— El señor mira cómo se tambalean ambos.

— … — Se desmayan.

.

.

.

— ¿Pero qué paso? —

Nos encontramos en una habitación, especialmente unos de los cuartos del Centro Pokémon… han pasado dos horas después de los sucesos… El entrenador de cabellos negros y el ratón eléctrico se encuentran acostados, el primero fue Ash para luego mirar en todos los rincones del cuarto_

— ¿Ehhh?... — Ve una carta en su panza. —Ash…—Empieza a leer.

— "Ash… Eres un grandísimo idiota… si solo tan hubieras hecho caso lo que te decía… por tu culpa tendrás una sentencia gravísima… ¿Cómo lo sé?... hace 26 años ocurrió esto… así que no temo a la sospecha que te pasara lo mismo… Solo que tu corazón te guie en tu nueva aventura. **N.H** … No hagas llorar a ninguna. —

— Pero ¡¿qué?! — Salta Ash de la impresión.

— (¿Qué es lo que ocurre?) — Se despierta el compañero Pokémon. Él se mantenía en posición de batalla. — (¡¿Dónde está?!) — Saca chipas en sus mejillas.

— ¡¿Pikachu hablaste!? — Con mucho temor expresa Ash, se esconde debajo de su cobija tirada.

— (¡¿Cómo?!) — Aunque no lo sepa, Ash entendía muy bien a su Pikachu…

— ¡Ves! — Aun escondido. — ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡Un Pokémon legendario?! ¡¿Zorua?! — Se destapa y encara al Pokémon.

— (¿Perdón?) — Pikachu cambia su color amarillo a un color blanco en su cuerpo. — (N-N-No enloquezcas Ash…)— Retrocede Pikachu hacia la esquina.

— Te haré una pregunta que tan solo Pikachu solo puede saber…— El ratón amarillo ya no le quedo más espacio quedando en la mera esquina. Ash lo arrincono, Pikachu tragaba saliva pensando que su entrenador dirá una pregunta difícil…— ¿Cuál es mi nombre completo? — Lo dice como si fuera lo más normal del mundo… Pikachu se cae al estilo anime…— ¿Hora que hice? ¿cómo me conociste? — Se cuestiona desconcertado…

Se para nuevamente, recupera su color amarillo, suspira detenidamente y contesta…— (Tu nombre es… Anthony Satoshi Holder Kétchum… fácil… y un día llegaste tarde porque te quedaste dormido y no pudiste obtener un Pokémon Inicial de tipo Fuego, Agua y Planta… "Tonto" cuando entraste con el viejo y me sacaran de mi Pokébola, la primera impresión fue que yo te electrocuté fuertemente… luego pasamos de los Spearow… después entramos a la liga… donde perdimos por culpa de Charizard… más, más y más aventuras pasamos…) — Termina de narrar.

— P-P-Pikachu…— No podía hablar, las dos únicas personas que saben su nombre completo es su Madre y aunque no sea una persona es un Pokémon… el cual es Pikachu…— No puede ser…—

.

Ash y Pikachu después de aclarar las cosas, hablaron sobre sus aventuras… victorias y derrotas… logros y perdidas… charlaron media hora, Ash se levanta de su cama y mira la hora… se le hacía tarde llegar a Pueblo Paleta… cabe recalcar que ellos dos no recuerdan nada de la persona que les dio una sustancia peligrosa…_

— Me siento mejor, es como si hubiera recargado todas mis energías. — Ash se miraba en el espejo.

— (También siento eso.) — Cierra sus ojos, parece que está meditando.

— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? — Cuestiona Ash al verlo en una posición de yoga, él tenía sudor en su frente.

— (Sé que esto es extraño… pero, ¿Cómo es que me puedes entender a la perfección? — Mueve sus orejas puntiagudas.

— No sé… ¿Quizás porque te conozco tanto tiempo, que ya se lo que dices, es por eso que ya te entendí hace rato? —

— (Si a lo mejor…)— Aun no convencido, pero apoya un poco la idea.

— ¡Bien! ¡Mamá nos estará esperando! — Con gran entusiasmo quiere llegar a casa, visitar a su madre y quizás tenga un tiempo de calidad con su madre…

— (Cierto… vámonos…)— Subiéndose en el hombro izquierdo de Satoshi. Mientras que el mencionado asiente.

.

 _Mil y una estrellas veo brillar,_

 _los dos aquí,_

 _noche es ya, hay algo que queremos ocultar_

 _disimular: La verdad._

 _Cuando me ves quiero fingir._

— Hola enfermera Joy… lo lamentamos que le hayamos ocupado una de sus habitaciones…— Menciona Ash reclinándose ante la enfermera Pokémon.

— N-N-No te preocupes Ash…— Un tanto nerviosa, mientras que menea sus manos dando entender que no haga eso…

— Vaya, vaya… la enfermera Joy no sabía usted tenia un novio joven. — Dice una entrenadora saliendo del lugar. La mencionada anteriormente se sonroja…

— ¿Ehhh? — Ash no escucho esa parte ya que estaba hablando con su Pikachu.

— N-N-Nada Ash… tus Pokémon están curados y preparados para viajar nuevamente contigo… fue un gusto verte de nuevo… que tengas una buena tarde…— Se retira sonrojada, no sin antes dejar una bandeja con Pokébolas.

— ¿Qué paso, Pikachu? — El pequeño roedor negaba sin entender nada.

— (No sé…)— Ash agarra sus Pokémon y se retira también.

 _Quiero decirte lo que siento y_

 _no sé cómo empezar,_

 _quiero decírtelo más temo_

 _que me puedas lastimar._

 _¿Cómo una cosa tan sencilla_

 _puede darme este temor?_

 _Pero me muero por decirte:_

 _que eres dueño, de mi amor._

— 1,2. 1,2. 1,2. — El entrenador de ojos color caramelo trotaba o corría junto con su Pokémon.

— (Yo soy más rápido que tú.) — Presume Pikachu mientras que le llevaba ventaja a su compañero humano.

— No lo creo…— Él y su amigo hacían carreras para ser quien es el primero en llegar. — "Mi resistencia, velocidad, fuerza y mentalidad han aumentado… también Pikachu tiene esa misma situación. Esto es muy raro… pero me gusta." — Cada vez aumentan sus velocidades al máximo.

 _Las frases que te tengo que decir,_

 _me cansé de ensayar._

 _Y cuando al fin me voy a decidir_

 _de nervios no, puedo hablar,_

 _cuando te veo, quieres fingir._

— Pikachu, creo que primero tenemos que llegar con el Profesor Oak…— El chico de cabellos desordenados da una sugerencia.

— (Te iba decir lo mismo… apresurémonos…) — Usa el movimiento **Ataque Rápido** para rebasar y dejar a Ash atrás.

— ¡No se vale eso! — Ash desaparece de la vista de Pikachu.

— (JAJAJA.) — Se ríe el roedor, siente la frescura del clima. Oír el ambiente breve. Huele el olor del aire. Cierra sus ojos para descansar en ese majar divino. Cuando habré nuevamente sus ojos. Se enoja ante Ash. — ¡Hey eso no es vale! — Pikachu veía a su entrenador montado sobre Unfezant.

— JAJAJA… Adiós popo…— Le da leves golpes a su Pokémon volador y vuelan velozmente.

— (¡No me quedaré atrás! ¡¿Entendiste?!) — Aumenta cada vez más su velocidad, salta en las ramas de los arboles…

 _Di, por qué te vas de mí,_

 _o tal vez sientes,_

 _lo que yo por ti,_

 _mi amor, acallado por temor._

 _No puedo más disimular,_

 _¿no lo ves?_

— ¡Ya estamos llegando! — Poco a poco veían el establo y laboratorio del profesor Oak.

— (¡Que bien!) — Se impulsa entre las ramas para saltar más lejos de lo normal. — (Pero no dejare que te lleves la victoria.) — Utiliza el movimiento **Electrobola** a la Pokémon donde está montado Ash. Le atina excelente y cae en picada.

— ¡AaaaaHhhhh! — Grita fuerte y pidiendo ayuda.

— (No puede ser… creo que me pase…)— Con una gota de sudor baja de su nuca. Corre persiguiendo donde va caer Ash.

— Mayday… Mayday… Mayday… estamos cayendo…— Menciona Ash con una desesperación de no caer terrible.

— (No exageres… por favor.) — Entrecierra sus ojos. Unfezant ya no puede mantenerse al cielo despejado… Así que tira por accidente a Ash. — (Wow.) —

— ¡Unfezant regresa! — Ash saca su Pokébola y mete de nuevo al Pokémon llamado. — No me queda de otra. — Salta el chico en una de las ramas, dejando atrás a Pikachu.

— (Pero ¡¿Qué?!) — Se asombra el roedor quedaban 50 metros por llegar…

— ¡Aquí voy! — 40 metros.

— (Quiero mi Catsup.) — Apostaron que el perdedor paga la comida del otro. Catsup vs Estofado. Como Pikachu no tiene dinero, tendrá que conseguirlo de alguna manera. Quedan 30 metros.

— Nada. — Se quedó sin ramas, ahora corre a pie. 20 metros.

— (Me vale.) — Una sonrisa malévola aparece en la cara de Pikachu. 10 metros. — ("Tengo que subir rápidamente a las escaleras.") — Como si fuera cámara lenta ambos derrapan de golpe, se encaran y sonríen.

— "Amigo… diste todo lo que pudiste… pero esta victoria me lo llevo… ¡Yo!"— La cámara vuelve a su estado normal y corren con todas sus fuerzas. 5 metros…

— ("Lo lamento… Satoshi… puedes ganarme y aun con mi ventaja de **Ataque Rápido,** sin embargo… te falta más práctica.") — Dejan a sus pasos cortinas de polvo, personas y Pokémon cercanos miran a los dos competir, a ellos se les parecía divertido y otros infantiles por hacer ese tipo de competición… — ("4 metros… 3 metros… 2 metros… 1 metro…")—

— ¡Llegue/(Primero)! — Derriban la puerta, destrozándolo por tal fuerza de ambos.

 _Te amo._

— ¡¿Que ocurre aquí?! — Sale un señor ya viejo, traía bata y detrás está un chico de camisa verde y una bandana naranja, no era nada más y nada menos que el profesor Oak y Tracey el ayudante del mencionado anteriormente. — ¡¿Mi puerta?! — Se veía la puerta hecho pedazos, el humo que había en ese cuarto se disipaba poco a poco. — ¡¿Quién eres?! — En su mano tenía una Pokébola preparado para batallar.

— Perdone profesor…—

— (Pika… chu…) —

— ¿Ash? ¿Pikachu? — Ambos salían caminando lentamente del humo, se posicionan en frente de ellos dos, Pikachu saludando con su pata, el cual está en el hombro derecho de Ash, mientras que él otro saludaba con su dedo pulgar. — ¿Son ustedes chicos?

— Hola/(Pika.) — Cierran sus ojos aun sonriendo en el acto. — Hemos vuelto… profesor… — En lo último que dijo, se puso tan nervioso, donde también Pikachu tenía ese sentimiento. Sentían miedo, ya que Samuel Oak mostraba en su rostro sombreado, ojos rojos y una sonrisa aterradora.

— ¡AaaaaSssssHhhhh… PppppIiiiiKkkkkAaaaaCccccHhhhhUuuuu! — Pokémon de tipo volador, volaban de un lado a otro por el grito que dio el viejo. Tracey se tapaba sus oídos, y Ash con su Pokémon delataban sus ojos en espirales.

.

— Sí que crecieron, hasta sus rostros cambiaron, tienes músculos ahora, no… no… no… ¿Que paso con ese viaje, Ash? — Oak admiraba todo detalle de Ash, Tracey no se quedaba atrás, el dibujaba a Pikachu de manera rápida.

— Tengo una cosa que decir…— Ash se ponía serio esta vez… El profesor y el dibujante se ponían atentos a lo que iba a decir. — Ni yo mismo lo sé. — Se ríe como estúpido, todos los presentes cayeron de espalda por la respuesta del chico de cabellos desordenados.

— "Aunque haya cambiado, sigue siendo el mismo chico inocente y torpe." — Piensa el único adulto de ahí. Ya relajado todo se pusieron a platicar.

.

Media hora después…_

— ¡¿Enserio tu Pikachu puede hablar?! — Cuestiona Tracey de manera asombrosa.

— Así es…— Muy seguro responde el chico de piel morena. — Demuéstrale amigo. — Ash agarra el cuerpo de su Pokémon, Pikachu se prepara para hablar…

— (Pika… chu.) — Ash le entendió a la perfección a su roedor pequeño, sin embargo, para los demás se le caían gotas de sudor.

— ¡Ven! —

— Está loco. —

Ash se despedía del establecimiento, ya que el profesor le dijo que haría estudios a Pikachu, Ash pensaba que no le creían, y era cierto, la única persona que entiende a Pikachu es Ash. Solo que los dos no lo sabían… El chico de cabello negros camina directo a su casa. _

(Toc) (Toc)

— Ya voy, espere. — Se escucha la voz dentro de la casa.

— "Que estará haciendo." — Se pregunta a sí mismo. De nuevo habla la voz.

— Si quiere abra la puerta, ahorita le atiendo. — Esa voz era una mujer mayor.

— "De acuerdo aquí voy." — Jala la perilla, abre la puerta, mira la sala algo desordenada. De repente sale de un cuarto, una mujer de 45 Años, pero con un cuidado excelente aparenta tener unos 30 años, una cabellera castaña con una cinta verde en la parte de atrás formándole una coleta, unos hermosos ojos color chocolate, una blusa rosa con un solo botón en su pecho, adentro una playera amarilla, falda violeta, unos pechos copa D, unas zapatillas azules.

— ¿Ash? — Vuelve hablar, ella era la mismísima Delia Kétchum, madre de Ash, ella tenía ropa limpia, el cual iba a doblarla, pero eso ya no importa, tira la canasta, corre donde esta Ash y le abraza. — ¿Eres tu verdad? —

— Hola, Mamá. — Corresponde el abrazo de su madre. — Ya llegué… a casa. — Siente lágrimas en su cachete. — He llegado…— Sonríe felizmente.

.

— Muy Ash, cuéntame ¿Cómo la pasaste allá? — La madre de Ash ya más relajada. Ambos estan en la cocina, Ash en el comedor y Delia cortando vegetales.

— Excelente…— Finge con una sonrisa, mientras come un poco de la cena que preparo su madre.

— No mientas Ash. Soy tu madre y sé que es lo que te ocurre…— Ella mueve todos los vegetales a una cazuela y voltea hacia atrás, una mirada fija le lanza a Ash.

— … Ya sabes que perdí la liga Unova. — Sombrea sus ojos. Ahora baja su cabeza para solo mirar el piso.

— Ash…— No lo podía creer, cierto rumor le llego a sus oídos, el cual un entrenador de pueblo paleta perdió en la liga Unova. Ahora lo que dice Ash es verdadero.

— Pero sabes… eso no me desilusionará de quitarme mis sueños, si me caigo, me levantaré, no solo, sino con la ayuda de mis amigos y Pokémon, lograre cumplir mis sueños, ser un **Maestro** **Pokémon**. — Con su semblante de alegría vuelve al rostro del héroe. La mujer de cabellos castaños se sorprende y admira la actitud de su retoño, él no se iba a echar para atrás, también lo apoyara con los obstáculos que se presenten a su camino.

— "Si que maduro en ese viaje" — Un pensamiento venia en la entrada de la cocina.

— Esa la actitud, ¡Ash! — Un grito de mujer se oye a lado del pensamiento anterior.

— ¿Alexa? — El chico Kétchum se levanta rápido de su asiento.

— ¿Ehhh? — Delia volteo al nombre que dijo su hijo, Alexa venía acompañado del Profesor Oak.

— Así… ¡Te pasas Ash me dejaste abandonada! — La periodista nativa de la región Kalos.

— ¿Abandonada? — Pregunta un poco nerviosa la señora kétchum.

— Alexa, ya no acordaba de ti…— Se ríe Satoshi, después de lo ocurrido en el bar, ya no se acordó de que venía con su amiga.

— ¿Acordar qué? — Ahora la madre se marea de la situación presente.

— Te tienes que hacer responsable de tus actos. — Expresa llorando cómicamente. Mientras que Oak solo se reía y con una gran gota de sudor bajaba de su nuca.

— ¿Responsable? ¿Actos? ¡Ash! ¡Exijo que me digas que lo que está ocurriendo! — La mujer de 45 años sacudía a su retoño como si fuera muñeco de trapo. Con ojos en espiral Satoshi responde.

— Espera… mamá. — Trata de explicar.

— Ya no aguante, el me prometió que me esperaría, nunca lo cumplió. — Una pequeña Helioptile calmaba a su compañera de viaje.

— N-N-No eso no es cierto… mamá me puedes creer verdad. — De repente miro a su Pokémon, el cual está en la cabeza del profesor. — ¡¿De qué te ríes, Pikachu?! —

— (Ash Kétchum, 2000-2017, descanse en paz.) — Dice con burla, agacha su cabeza y le reza al Dios Pokémon.

— "¡Maldición!" — Mientras que recibía un putazo de parte de su madre.

.

— Y profesor… ¿Dónde está Tracey? — Ash estaba sentado al lado de Alexa, ella sonreía, porque le encanto la comida de la señora de cabello castaño, el profesor está sentado de enfrente de Alexa, pero lo que le da miedo, es que su madre está de enfrente de él, suda a mares, mientras que tiene un ojo izquierdo morado. Su madre le mandaba miradas de muerte, solo para él se erizaba sus cabellos.

— Se fue al Gimnasio de Misty, fue ayudarla en algunas cosas. — Come un poco de carne. Pikachu, Helioptile comían felices.

— Oh… ¿Y Mr. Mime? — Desde que llego no lo ha visto por ninguna parte.

— Está en Ciudad Verde…— De forma fría le responde a su hijo despistado.

— ¿Por qué? — Ve la mirada amenazante de su madre. — ¿Por qué no mejor sigamos comiendo? — Come nervioso, ya que su persona enfrente le teme, y es mejor no hablar para así no enojarla más.

— Así… Ash... mañana me tengo que ir a Kalos, ¿Sabes dónde hay un hotel? — Pregunta la chica que esta alado de él.

— B-B-Bueno…—

— Quédate…— Menciona secamente la madre, Ash no podía renegar nada, pues es su ¡Madre! — Hay una habitación para visitantes.

— ¡Oh! ¡Enserio señora Kétchum! ¡Gracias! — Se inclina un poco para dar un agradecimiento.

— "Darle la vuelta al mundo" — Piensa Ash mirando a la ventana. Un cielo claro, con pocas nubes, pero eso no impedía que ventilara afuera. Aire fresco, las hojas de los arboles sonaban. — Mamá me tengo que ir al laboratorio. Adiós. — Se levanta nuevamente de su asiento, sale de la puerta rápido.

— Te acompaño Ash. — Helioptile y Pikachu suben en los hombros de Alexa.

— Discúlpame Delia, nos vemos luego…— Se despide también el gran científico de Kanto y del Mundo.

— "Va creciendo… mi niño va creciendo…"— Se le baja el coraje, va a su habitación, para después cerrarla con seguro…

.

— (Bulbasaur.) — Camina tranquilo un pequeño Pokémon de tipo Planta, está en el establecimiento de Samuel Oak.

— ¡Bulbasaur! — Este Pokémon es el Pokémon que capturo el entrenador de Pikachu. Ash Kétchum, el mencionado voltea rápido a donde lo llamaron.

— (¡B-Bulbasaur!) — Grita emocionado, su amo corría delante de sus ojos…

— ¡Bulbasaur! — Ash corre para saludar a su pequeño amigo, su familia. Pero, el destino le jugó en su contra del camino, unos 30 Tauros para ser exactos, pasan para atropellarlo.

— (¡Bulbasaur!) — Se espanta el Pokémon de color verde, auxilia a su amo.

— No te preocupes… estoy bien…— Le acaricia la cabeza a su Pokémon.

— ¡¿Vaya Ash, esos son tus Pokémon?! — Alexa prepara su equipo para grabar a los Tauros que rondaban el establo. — ¿¡Dónde está mi cámara!? — Busca desesperada, se toca el frente, checa en sus mangas, sin embargo, su ayudante Helioptile saca en la bolsa que tiene la reportera una cámara portátil…— Gracias amiga. — La instala con la diadema que tiene en la cabeza.

— Si esos… son sus Pokémon… — Responde a la pregunta que hizo la periodista, algo agotado está, pero eso no significa que nunca llegaría. — De tantos que ha conocido, solo son pocos… solo falta que llame a sus demás Pokémon…

— ¡Qué bien! ¡Me dejaría entrevistarle por favor! — Se le había olvidado de que está enfrente del Profesor Oak. Ella se inclina para rogarle que si le podría responder algunas de sus preguntas…

— ¿E-Ehhh? ¿C-Claro? — Se prepara mentalmente y se sujeta bien de su corbata.

.

— ¿Cómo has estado? — Sigue acostado, Pikachu se sube en la cabeza del pelinegro.

— (¡Bulba Bulbasaur Bulbasaur!) — Comenta el Pokémon de tipo planta. Ash no le entendió ningún carajo.

— (Dijo, ¡Qué bien que hayas regresado, yo estoy bien, me alegro que estés bien!) — Traduce el ratón eléctrico.

— Al parecer solo puedo hablar contigo, ¿No es así Pikachu? — Riéndose tontamente.

— (Ay, Ash.) — Mueve su cabeza en negación.

— Amigo, puedes llamar a todos los Pokémon de Unova. — Dándole una orden a su Pokémon, este asiente y camina unos pasos delante de su amo. Dispara un **Rayo Solar** al cielo, para luego dar pequeñas luces de colores.

— ¿Qué eso profesor? — Voltea Alexa hacia arriba.

— Oh, es una señal es para reunir a sus Pokémon de Unova. Los patrones de la señal son variados dependiendo si son los Pokémon desde Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh o de Unova. — Contesta con cortesía, mientras se llevaba la mano a su cabeza, para así rascársela.

Scraggy, Leavanny, Palpitoad, Boldore y un Krookodile aparecen de repente, para eso Ash saco a sus Pokémon. Charizard, Snivy, Unfezant, Oshawott y Pignite.

— Hola amigos… — Recibe un saludo cordial de sus amigos. — Sé que no llegamos a nuestro máximo, y esta fue la peor liga que hayamos tenido, no es así Charizard. — Recibe un asentimiento del Pokémon con forma de Dragón. Los demás siente pena por ser suficientemente fuerte. — Tranquilos amigos, eso no significa que la haya pasado mal, más bien, los pude conocer a ustedes, mi familia de Unova, conocimos a varias personas, ustedes combatieron excelente, pero yo solo fue un niño inmaduro, y sí que tiene razón Iris, no importa si no hayamos ganado, este fue un obstáculo para mí, una prueba la cual falle. — Sombrea sus ojos, pero el mantiene una sonrisa sincera. — Ahora tendré que madurar, para ello. Necesito el apoyo de ustedes y de ellos. — Mira al frente de sus Pokémon, los de Unova voltean para ver el inmenso de Pokémon. Kingler, Muk, Tauros, Snorlax, Heracross, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodile, Noctowl, Donphan, Swellow Corphish, Torkoal, Glalie, Staraptor, Torterra, Buizel, Gliscor, Gible y 30 Tauros. — Destruiremos esta mala racha, mi sueño se hará realidad si nos apoyamos. Ustedes son demasiados fuertes, los apoyare, voy ayudarlos para que yo también sea fuerte. Son mis amigos, mi familia. Todos lo que capture son mi familia, perdimos varios de nuestros compañeros. Pero no fue malo, ellos tenían sus motivos. Ahora son felices, nosotros también tendremos que ser felices por ellos. Así porque no mejor comenzamos con un nuevo capítulo para todos. ¿¡No es así!? — Todos gritan con sus respectivas voces de Pokémon, apoyaban esa idea, tenían que ser fuerte para estar alado de Ash, para ello, tenían que entrenar tanto cuerpo y mente.

— ¡Wow! — Filma alocada la reportera. Admiraba la cantidad de Pokémon que obtuvo Ash.

— "Bien hecho. Sé que tú serás el que haga fuerte a los demás Pokémon. Yo también me esforzaré." — Aprieta su puño el profesor, no enojado, sino de felicidad.

Así paso horas después Ash regresaba a casa con Alexa y el profesor Oak, durante esa estancia, Alexa mostro a sus Pokémon, los cuales fueron bien recibidos, un Noivern y Gogoat, estos dos no escaparon de la investigación rápida del profesor, Apareció el Equipo Rocket también, Jessie, James y Meowth, los miembros más decepcionante y molesto para Satoshi, este llamo a sus Pokémon, dieron su ataque final y salieron volando dejando una estrella que siempre dejan al ser derrotados.

Llegaron al cuartel del Equipo Rocket, visitaron a Giovanni, el jefe supremo de la organización. Este le felicito por derrotar al Equipo Galaxia, luego fueron promovidos una vez más, para luego salir de la puerta del jefe, no sin antes dejar a los Pokémon capturados. Aunque no cambiaron su estatus de promoción, solo le dieron gorras negras y medallas/placas de ascenso. Quizás los respeten por largo tiempo, ellos juran capturar al Pokémon que tiene un niño de 16 años, el gran Pikachu. Así que averiguarán a donde irán esta vez nuestros héroes.

Alexa se había quedado sorprendida por la petición que pedía Ash, permitirle viajar con ella a la Región Kalos, queriendo ver los nuevos Pokémon, conocer y ganar la Liga Kalos. La reportera se alegró bastante después, así que acepto la petición.

Ash y su multitud de Pokémon se posan todos juntos, para así tomarse una foto. Todo gracias a Alexa por ayudar.

Era momento de llegar a casa… como la vez que se sentaron en la tarde. La madre del entrenador ya se le había bajado el coraje desde entonces. _

— Espero que el té y las galletas le haya quitado el apetito hace rato, bueno también comieron lo que sobraba de carne. — Se avergüenza la mujer.

— No se preocupe señora, fue bastante rico y esto lo supera. — Come muy satisfecha. Para los demás asintieron.

— Que alegría, bueno espero que tengan hambre, ¿No es así Ash? — Lo encara con ojos cerrados a su retoño.

— ¡Si! ¡Tengo mucha hambre…—

— ¿Qué vas a hacer mañana, hijo? — Pregunta tranquilamente su madre. Para ello, Ash se atraganto repente.

— ¡¿A-Ash?! — Se preocupa la chica que esta alado de él.

— N-No pasa nada…— Trata que compórtense. Suspira un momento… — Mamá… quería pasar más tiempo contigo, pero tengo que cumplir mis sueños, ser un Maestro Pokémon. Quiero viajar a la región Kalos. Por eso yo… — No termina de lo que iba a decir, Para eso la señora Kétchum se había levantado de su silla.

— Quizás no lo tomo bien. — Menciona el profesor, mientras utiliza su tenedor para comer un poco de carne.

— Señora…— La ve yéndose a la sala.

— ¿Mamá? — Ve la actitud de su madre, regreso después de unos momentos, ella tenía los ojos oscurecidos y las manos detrás de ella.

— ¡Ta-ran! — Muestra una chaqueta azul con unas rayas Blancas, un pantalón azul marino, zapatos rojos con rayas negras, Azul y blanco, unos guantes negros con un borde rojo y lo último una gorra roja con Blanco. Este es la nueva vestimenta para Ash. — Sabia que te irías a una nueva aventura, así que hice esto para ti. — Contesta contenta.

— G-Gracias mamá. — Se deja a un lado la gorra que trajo de Unova, para así ponerse la gorra de nueva que preparo su madre. — Te prometo que te compensare…— Abraza a su madre, lo cual ella corresponde.

— "Con que bobo ira de viaje de nuevo…"— Un pensamiento no lejano.

— "Atraparemos a ese Pikachu, de por todas" —

— "¡El equipo Rocket triunfara!" — De repente salen corriendo 3 sombras hacia el bosque. Desaparecieron en el momento.

El profesor se despidió de la familia Kétchum y la invitada, Alexa. Ash se fue a su habitación para descansar de una vez. Alexa y Delia se quedaron platicando, a decir verdad, en tan poco tiempo se volverían las mejores amigas del mundo. Eso sorprendió bastante a Ash y Pikachu. _

— Gary, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Paul, Iris, Cilan y varias personas hemos conocido en nuestra aventura. —

— (Así es.) —

— Esta vez lo lograremos Pikachu. —

— (No me dejare vencerse fácilmente esta vez.) —

— ¡Bien dicho! —

— ¡Ash hora de dormir! —

— ¡Lo siento! —

.

Ya en el aeropuerto, Ash y Alexa se despedía del Profesor Oak y Delia Kétchum. _

— ¡Ash recuerda que si te dice! ¡Eres guapo! ¡Solo di! ¡Gracias lindura! —

— ¡¿Ehhh dijiste algo?! — El chico de cabellos desordenados se distrajo al ver un Pokémon desconocido. Al parecer era proveniente de Kalos.

— Nada…— Como si fuera un fantasmita sale del cuerpo de Delia.

— Te vez bien con esa ropa…— Alaga Alexa, aunque para ella se le hacía extraño, se ruboriza un poco.

— No hagas sonrojarme, Jajaja. — Se avergüenza Ash, Pikachu solo mantenía a la vista a ese Pokémon.

— Por favor cuida de mi hijo. — Se inclina un poco la madre.

— Déjenme todo en mis manos. — Aceptando que va ayudar al chico.

— Vuelo 20312, los pasajeros favor de colocarse en la puerta…— Era la una voz de mujer en altavoz para dar avisos de vuelos.

— Bueno esta es la despedida, nos vemos chicos. — Cita el responsable de darles a los nuevos entrenadores uno de los tres Pokémon iniciales de Kanto.

— ¡Ash cuídate hijo! —

— ¡Hasta luego! ¡Gracias por su hospedaje! — Ella y su acompañante corren hacia la puerta.

— ¡Cuídense, los quiero, Adiós! — También se va, junto con Pikachu en el hombro. 10 minutos despego el avión, Ash miraba en la ventana el gran aeropuerto de Kanto… — "¡Aquí vamos! ¡Región Kalos aquí voy!

 _Un nuevo capítulo comienza._

 _Quien sabe…_

 _¿Esto podrá ponerse bueno?_

 _Solo hay que descubrirlo…_

.

.

.

 ** _Fin._**

Notas de Autor:

 **¡HhhhhEeeeeYyyyy! ¡¿Cómo están?!**

 **Quiero ser directo, para que luego no rumoren o me digan algo en contra… Hace tiempo fue "Amenazado" de borrar mis Fic, 2 importantes los cuales ya saben cuáles eran. Nunca hice caso a esa Amenaza.**

 **Hasta el día que ocurrió… por ser tan confiado deje mi correo electrónico en el Fdzeta, no sé cómo le hizo para llegar a descifrarlo, a decir verdad, el mensaje me llego en Fanfiction. (Cual el maldito borro las conversaciones que tenía con algunos colegas.)**

 **Chingo mis cuentas; Fdzeta y Fanfiction, (En fanficlandia no tenía nada así que no pasó nada… creo.) Estos dos tenían la misma contraseña.**

 **Pude recuperar mis cuentas, sin embargo, el daño ya estaba hecho, no puedo subir nuevamente las historias, ya que sería bastante aburrido y no tan apoyado como antes.**

 **Es por eso que hago un remake. Solo espero tener su apoyo.**

 **Un minuto de silencio.**

 **Ya, ya. Esto no me va deprimir en lo absoluto. Esto significa que tengo que ser fuerte, ante todo.**

 **Si vez esto "BETA" mira quien seguirá escribiendo…**


End file.
